poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Young James Rogers: Can we hear it again? Please. Young Torunn: More... tell us the story more! Please. Tony Stark: Okay, one more time and then it's off to bed. And there came a day unlike any other when Earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat... the soldier, the god, the knight, the spy, the giant, the king, the pixie, the ghost, and the archer. On that day, the Avengers were born, to fight foes that no single hero could withstand. Time-traveling conquerors, alien invaders and masters of evil... the Avengers vanquished them all and finally, when the world was at peace, the heroes built lives of their own. The soldier and spy fell in love, as did the giant and the pixie. The king found his queen. And the thunder god returned to his kingdom far away from the world of men. And one by one the children of the Avengers came to be, children who would one day become a new generation of heroes. But in time evil returned, an evil called Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing less than total dominion over the world. But the Avengers stood in its way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable. But before they fell, the Avengers hid their children in a faraway place where they would grow up safe from Ultron's grasp, because the Avengers knew that as long as the children were alive, there was hope, hope for the future. Henry Pym, Jr.: Aagh! Azari: Tag, Pym. Henry Pym, Jr.: No fair, Azari. You didn't give me enough of a head start! Azari: No fair? Aren't you the one who called no powers then shrunk and flew away? Henry Pym, Jr.: Yeah, well, I meant no powers for you. Azari: Of course. Guess what, Pym? You're it. Henry Pym Jr.: Hey, not so fast! And no powers! Tony Stark: Jocasta, adjust environmental controls in the hangar plus 2 therms. Radar array 7 needs realigning and let's get lunch started, shall we? Jocasta: Commands in progress. Torunn: I dreamt of Asgard again, Father. The Bifrost Bridge stretched out to me and I could see the glow of the realm eternal. I know thee to be real, Father, and hope that one day soon you will come for your daughter. And Father, lastly I beseech thee: give me the power to smite Pym once and for all! Henry Pym, Jr.: What? Aagh! Azari: That's not how tag works, Torunn. You're supposed to run from Pym, not attack us. Torunn: That's a human rule. An immortal Asgardian warrior runs from no one! You, Pym, and James, are about to taste my sword's wrath! Hey... I mean forsooth! Where's James? Does he get the sword, the spark, or the sting today? Henry Pym, Jr.: It's His Royal Highness's turn. Azari: I hate you, Pym. Henry Pym, Jr.: Hah. James Rogers: If you dorks are all done bothering me now, I'm going back to bed. Henry Pym, Jr.: But you're missing the game. Azari: What is your problem, James? You've been sleeping all day, missing training, blowing off your chores, and generally being a real pain. James Rogers: Who cares? What, am I gonna miss laundry day? So what if we don't do the chores and train? For what? Seriously, nothing's ever gonna happen in this place. You can act like a king, Pym can play superhero, and Torunn can live in a fantasy land, saying "aye" and "verily" till she's blue in the face! What's the point? Torunn: The point is to not be such a jerk! James Rogers: Oh, right, sorry. There's no point for us 'cause our parents are dead. Your dad just abandoned you, so there's still hope. Henry Pym, Jr.: Do you think Asgardians really say "jerk"? Azari: I don't know. Torunn: Yah! James Rogers: Your magic sword doesn't scare me, Torunn. Torunn: Then allow me to put the fear of it into thee! Tony Stark: That's enough. Azari: Tony! I was about to tell them to break it up. Tony Stark: James, Torunn, go to your bungalows and cool off. Henry Pym, Jr.: Hah hah! Tony Stark: You and Azari too, Pym. Henry Pym, Jr.: Aww! Tony Stark: James, wait. I know you feel trapped here with just the five of us, but try not to take it out on your brothers and sister. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. James Rogers: I'll apologize to 'em later. Tony Stark: Your father was never very good at doing nothing, either. You know you can always come talk to me, James. James Rogers: But it's not the same, is it? Like you say, you're not my dad. Tony Stark: James, go to your room! Torunn: Tony? Henry Pym, Jr.: What's going on? What are these lights, and that noise? Tony Stark: Everyone inside James's bungalow until I give the all clear! Now! Jimmy (Johto): We're coming up on the dome. Tony Stark: (on communicator) Unidentified Flying Ships, you're approaching to the Stark dome. Identify yourselves at once or I will use force! Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: And I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn. And this is Piplup. Dawn's Piplup: Piplup. Yugi Moto: I'm Yugi Moto, this is Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yuma Tsukamo, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker, Shoichi Kusanagi, Ai, Naoki Shima, Gore, Aoi Zaizen/Blue Angel and Emma Bessho/Ghost Girl. Simba: I'm Simba, King of the Pride Lands. Timon: I'm Timon. Pumbaa: Pumbaa. Littlefoot: I'm Littlefoot. This is Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm SpongeBob SquarePants and that's Patrick Star. Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse. This is Donald Duck, Goofy and his son, Max Goof. Bugs Bunny: Bugs Bunny's my name, funny is my game. That's Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. Fred Jones: I'm Fred and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo and Flim Flam. Connor Lacey: And I'm Connor Lacey. This is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Yusei Fudo, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus, Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Barix, Gresh, Ekimu, Agil, Akida Creature of Water, Ikir Creature of Fire, Ketar Creature of Stone, Melum Creature of Ice, Terak Creature of Earth, Uxar Creature of Jungle, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Venoct, Hovernyan, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Komasan, Robogramps, USApyon, Toiletta, Lord Enma, Junior, Micchy (Slimamander), Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, Caleb, Napoleon, Amethyst van der Troll, Ruby Trollman, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, Onyx Von Trollenberg, Aya, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Aya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Karone, Ryan Mitchell, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Knight Wolf Koragg, Clare, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Kirby, Meta Knight, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Alpha 6, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Marcus Damon, Agumon of Data Squad, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon, Greymon of Blue Flare, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Skully, Ten, Aisling, a pup named Scooby-Doo, young Shaggy Rogers, young Fred Jones, young Daphne Blake, young Velma Dinkley, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Kate, Emma, Naiya, Pablo, Alana, Crystal, Amber, Hiro, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Andrew "Drew" McCormic, Roland Williams, Josephine "Jo" McCormick, Josh Baldwin, Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg, Ladyborg, Zodak, Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco, Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Blackout, Terrafin, Prism Break, Bash, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Ignitor, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Camo, Zook, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Spotlight, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Ninjini, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, King Pen, Golden Queen, Tri-Tip, Dr. Krankcase, Crash Bandicoot (Skylanders), Wolfgang, Ambush, Ember, Barbella, Tae Kwon Crow, Chopscotch, Grave Clobber, Chompy Mage, Aurora, Hood Sickle, Bad Juju, Air Strike, Starcast, Flarewolf, Boom Bloom, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Tidepool, Wild Storm, Pain-Yatta, Buckshot, Blaster-Tron, Chain Reaction, Ro-Bow, Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, Thrillipede, Smash Hit, High Volt, Splat, Nightfall, Astroblast, Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gill Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small, Mini Jini, BreezeSmall Fry, Bop, Spry, Drobit, Hijinx, Weeruptor, Pet-Vac, Versallia, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas aka KidChaor, Thomas Anthony Majors aka Major Tom, Sarah Laurence aka ChaotiKween, Peyton Touhey aka Peytonic Master, Tony Jones, Edyn, Strag, Adam of the Di-Gata Defenders, Erik, Melosa, Rion, Seth, Kara, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, the Clone Troopers, Discord, Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Penny Ling, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Zoe, Batman aka Terry McGinnis, Warhawk, Kai-Ro, Aquagirl aka Mareena, Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ty Rux, Revvit, Dozer, Ton-Ton, Skya, Garby, Arthur Lacey, Luke Stern, Astrabel and Astranuva. We are the Irelanders! Tony Stark: Identity confirmed. Welcome, Irelanders. Azari: How do you live like this, James? Haven't you ever heard of cleaning up? Torunn: We should be out there with Tony, not hiding! Henry Pym, Jr.: Maybe this is a new training drill. Maybe... maybe it's Ultron. James Rogers: What? That's ridiculous. It's not Ultron. It's probably something stupid like a fire on the machine level or that time Jocasta went nuts because of the water-main leak. It's not Ultron. Henry Pym, Jr.: Yeah, you're right. There's no way it's... Vision: Hello, children. Tony Stark: Vision! Vision: My apologies. The drones in Ultra City have been upgraded. One was able to damage my immaterial form as I left. Tony Stark: Were you followed? Vision: Negative. Did I set off the alarms? Perhaps my electronic access keys were damaged. And how odd. This doesn't look like the control center. Tony Stark: Everything's going to be all right. Come on, let's get you to the workshop. Stay here. James Rogers: Tony? Tony Stark: Look. I know you have questions. I promise I will explain everything, but later. Right now I have to take care of my friend. Please stay in your rooms. Henry Pym, Jr.: Hey, are you guys friends of Tony? Emissary: Of course. Torunn: Who are you? Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: And I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn. And this is Piplup. Dawn's Piplup: Piplup. Yugi Moto: I'm Yugi Moto, this is Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yuma Tsukamo, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker, Shoichi Kusanagi, Ai, Naoki Shima, Gore, Aoi Zaizen/Blue Angel and Emma Bessho/Ghost Girl. Simba: I'm Simba, King of the Pride Lands. Timon: I'm Timon. Pumbaa: Pumbaa. Littlefoot: I'm Littlefoot. This is Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm SpongeBob SquarePants and that's Patrick Star. Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse. This is Donald Duck, Goofy and his son, Max Goof. Bugs Bunny: Bugs Bunny's my name, funny is my game. That's Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. Fred Jones: I'm Fred and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo and Flim Flam. Connor Lacey: And this is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Yusei Fudo, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus, Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Barix, Gresh, Ekimu, Agil, Akida Creature of Water, Ikir Creature of Fire, Ketar Creature of Stone, Melum Creature of Ice, Terak Creature of Earth, Uxar Creature of Jungle, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Venoct, Hovernyan, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Komasan, Robogramps, USApyon, Toiletta, Lord Enma, Junior, Micchy (Slimamander), Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, Caleb, Napoleon, Amethyst van der Troll, Ruby Trollman, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, Onyx Von Trollenberg, Aya, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Aya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Karone, Ryan Mitchell, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Knight Wolf Koragg, Clare, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Kirby, Meta Knight, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Alpha 6, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Marcus Damon, Agumon of Data Squad, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon, Greymon of Blue Flare, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Skully, Ten, Aisling, a pup named Scooby-Doo, young Shaggy Rogers, young Fred Jones, young Daphne Blake, young Velma Dinkley, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Kate, Emma, Naiya, Pablo, Alana, Crystal, Amber, Hiro, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Andrew "Drew" McCormic, Roland Williams, Josephine "Jo" McCormick, Josh Baldwin, Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg, Ladyborg, Zodak, Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco, Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Blackout, Terrafin, Prism Break, Bash, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Ignitor, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Camo, Zook, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Spotlight, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Ninjini, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, King Pen, Golden Queen, Tri-Tip, Dr. Krankcase, Crash Bandicoot (Skylanders), Wolfgang, Ambush, Ember, Barbella, Tae Kwon Crow, Chopscotch, Grave Clobber, Chompy Mage, Aurora, Hood Sickle, Bad Juju, Air Strike, Starcast, Flarewolf, Boom Bloom, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Tidepool, Wild Storm, Pain-Yatta, Buckshot, Blaster-Tron, Chain Reaction, Ro-Bow, Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, Thrillipede, Smash Hit, High Volt, Splat, Nightfall, Astroblast, Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gill Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small, Mini Jini, BreezeSmall Fry, Bop, Spry, Drobit, Hijinx, Weeruptor, Pet-Vac, Versallia, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas aka KidChaor, Thomas Anthony Majors aka Major Tom, Sarah Laurence aka ChaotiKween, Peyton Touhey aka Peytonic Master, Tony Jones, Edyn, Strag, Adam of the Di-Gata Defenders, Erik, Melosa, Rion, Seth, Kara, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, the Clone Troopers, Discord, Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Penny Ling, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Zoe, Batman aka Terry McGinnis, Warhawk, Kai-Ro, Aquagirl aka Mareena, Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ty Rux, Revvit, Dozer, Ton-Ton, Skya, Garby, Arthur Lacey, Luke Stern, Astrabel, Astranuva and I'm Connor Lacey. We are the Irelanders! Torunn: The Irelanders? (Gasps) My league. Boba Fett: And you are? James Rogers: I'm James Rogers, son of Captain America and Black Widow. This is Henry Pym, Jr., son of Giant Man or Ant Man and Wasp, Azari, son of Black Panther and Storm and Torunn, daughter of Thor and Sif. Alicia Márquez: Nice to meet you all. We're gonna follow him, right? - Yeah. - Aye. No. No. Absolutely not. Tony said wait, so we'll wait. He'll explain everything. We need to respect his wishes. Pym, you're the tech-head. Open it up. Did you guys know that the fountain was a secret door? Because I didn't, and I'm way smarter than all of you. How could we have lived here all this time and not known about this? Come on! Guys, we're gonna get in so much trouble. Wah wah wah. I think I've been here before, when I was a kid. I remember holding onto this rail. I was falling. l... I remember being scared. Ha ha. That sounds like you, big old scaredy... ow! What is this? These are our parents. He's right. It's just like the story. That's my dad, Giant Man! That's James's dad, the Soldier, and his mom, the Black Widow! And Azari's cat-dad, the King! There's Torunn's dad. Wait. Maybe that's her mom. Look at all that hair! Huh. Who's that? The archer, maybe? But the pixie is missing, and the knight. Guys, Tony called that robot "the Vision," The Vision is the ghost! Why would Tony keep this from us? We shouldn't be in here. If he wanted us to know about these, he'd tell us. We should keep going if we're going to spy on him... find him, I mean. Wait for me! James, come on. James. Just relax, old friend. I need to see how extensive the damage is. How did they find you? I was accessing the mainframe. Eww, robot guts. All of Europe has now been subjugated by machine forces since my last report. Drones are gathering along the Pacific Rim and Eastern Europe. The invasion of Asia will soon commence. In 13 years, he's conquered half the planet. Also, Clint Barton's son is alive. - What? - Hey, who's Clint Barton? Maybe he was the knight, or the pixie. - Ow! - The pixie was your mom, idiot. Maybe he was the knight. James, we should go. What if it has my dad's voice, or if it's programmed to be like him, or has his memories? Do you think he can hear me? Um, Dad, can you hear me? Hello? Are you awake? James, it's not your dad. It's a robot. Sir? Captain America? Are, uh, are you, um... online? Iron Avenger, designation: Captain America, now online. Accessing mission database. Mission acquired. Destruction of Al threat. Designation: Ultron. Commencing. Ultron? Iron Avengers, assemble! Whoah, wait! Stop! Uh, stand down! Stop! Dad! Thanks. Azari, Pym, what are you two doing down here? Iron Avengers launch sequence initiated. Oh, no. - Oops. - Verily. Energy source detection. Location: Arctic Circle. Energy analysis matches fugitive designation: Iron Man. Finally. Jocasta, send reserve power to long-range radar. Tony, this was not my idea. It was... Boys, grab Vision's head. Hello, Henry. Hello, Azari. His head? Boys, now! Awesome! Multiple radar contacts. Designation: Iron Avengers. What's going on? New contact. Suborbital trajectory. - Designation... - Tony! I'm sorry. There were these robots and they looked just like our parents. And then... I think he knows. We're leaving. What do you mean? Leaving, as in leaving here? But we've never left here. Get to the control center! We don't have much time. Vision will explain. Vision? What about you? Alert: Iron Widow offline. You have to get to the control center! Iron Thor offline. We shouldn't have left him! He told us to! We have to get to the control center. That's what he said. Iron Panther offline. Those robots, the Iron Avengers, why are they going offline? The enemy has developed the ability to infect machinery, corrupting and overriding its programming with its own. There is a high probability that the Iron Avengers have been compromised. Iron Captain America offline. He was the last of them. Ultron will be coming for us now. Wait wait wait. Wait. Ultron, really? Ultron is coming? Here? Huh? Children. Unexpected. Assessment: potential threats. Commencing termination. The knight, Iron Man! Get to the control center! I'll hold it off. Tony? I'll be right behind you. Go! This is wrong. We have to help him! Children, do as Iron Man says. You must protect the others, Torunn. Your safety is of utmost importance. Iron Man will join you shortly. Stay, robot head. We'll be right back. Vision override. Command code: Quinjet. What? What's a quinjet? - James... - Take your seats, please. We are launching. Launching? No! No! Stop! Go back! Whoa. Struggling until the end. Illogical. You must realize the end is here. No. Still hope. False. Hope is a human delusion. Your Iron Avengers are under my control now, Iron Man, and you belong to me. It's got Tony! Look! They're taking him! Stupid robot! Do as we say! Turn this ship around now! I will not. Iron Man sacrificed himself to keep you safe, and that is what we will do: stay safe, stay hidden. There are parts of the world where Ultron has not reached, far away from Ultra City. I have set a course for the Savage Land. - The Savage Land? - That sounds horrible. Parts of it are quite nice, and you'll... Alert. Reserve power depleted. Recharge re... Sir? He's out of juice. That's just great! What now? I think I can get him up and running. I'll need to reconfigure his power matrix. I say thee nay! I will not run and I will not hide. I am the daughter of Thor and Ultron will pay for what he's done. But Tony wanted us safe. Going after Ultron is the exact opposite of that. James, back me up. James? James? I led Ultron to our home. Tony's gone because of me. No! We're going after Ultron. Pym, take the controls and head for this Ultra City. I'm on it, Torunn! Uh, two questions: How do you fly this thing and where is Ultra City? Okay, fine. So, maybe they would have attacked us. Big. Hereth be the plan... I don't think "hereth" is right. Shut up, Pym. Here's the plan: we fight our way through the city, get to Ultron, smite him, free Tony. That plan is insane on several levels. We can't beat Ultron. I am immortal and invulnerable. Ultron holds no fear for me. Besides, my father watches over me. You don't know that you're invulnerable. For Asgard! Tell me she didn't just do that. Torunn! Have at thee! Ow. Huh? No! And there's more where that came from! Hah! Missed! We have to help her! We have to... Azari! Father! Father! You ready to get out of here, beautiful? l... I mean... yes. Then hang on. No! Even your mere existence causes chaos, Avenger. But soon there will be order. These children you have kept hidden, they will be found. The kids are gone, machine, far way from you. False! Like all humans, they are inherently illogical. What are you talking about? Observe. No! You will now tell me everything you know about them or you will learn the upper limits of the human capacity for pain. James! James, wake up! What happened? Where's Torunn? Actually, where are we? I don't know, but it's filthy. Robot people! This is bad. This is really bad. Mr. Vision, wake up! We need a hand here! Do you shoot lasers out of your eyes or anything? Hey! Quit messing around. - We've gotta keep moving. - Torunn! You're alive! Are you all right? What happened? I wasn't strong enough. I lost my sword, and... and my father didn't come for me. We have to go. Ultron is wired into every one of his machines. We get spotted, we're toast. So, quick question: who are you? The name's Barton, but everyone calls me Hawkeye. Hawkeye the archer? Wait a minute. Barton? Do you know a guy named Clint Barton? Okay, kid. How do you know my dad? Kid? You're like a day older than us. We think your dad was an Avenger like our parents. Like your parents? Your parents were Avengers? That's not possible. My dad said I was the last! He told me I'd be the last Avenger! I've been here fighting all this time. - Where have you been? - Let him go! We didn't know. I thought I was the last one. My father brought people to the underground after Ultron took over. He taught them how to survive. We live under Ultron's rule, keeping out of sight, hiding in the cracks. But the machines finally got my dad. Now I lead the scavengers. I keep them moving, I keep them safe. Awesome! You can help us rescue Tony. - Who's Tony? - Your dad wasn't the last Avenger. Tony was. You know, the knight, Iron Man? He got captured by Ultron, and we're going to rescue him. Yeah, right! I'm sorry, kid. Ultron doesn't keep prisoners. Iron Man or not, this guy Tony is dust. No. He's alive. If Tony was captured, Ultron has him in the Citadel. - Tony's alive? - Really? Don't even listen to her. She's crazy. No. If there's a chance he's alive, we're going after him. We're going to this Citadel. We could use a hand. I've got better things to do than get disintegrated. Did your father give up this easily? If you bring up my father one more time, I will punch you in the face. Fine! Your funeral. I'll show you how to get there. After that, you're on your own. Are you sure you don't want to come? You can shoot arrows at Ultron! It'll be fun. Come on. Stay safe, beautiful. You too. We'll be back for Vision's head. Take good care of him. What? We have to look after ourselves. All clear. Pym, Azari, come on. The tower, it's heading for the Citadel. Come on! Hawkeye said the entrance was at the top of the tower. I'll race ya! We're not gonna make it! Was getting crushed part of the plan? Great! Now what? See what you can do about that door. I'm on it! Hey, Azari can open this! What? How do you know? It's just like the maintenance hatches at home. Azari, you go first. Huh? Help! Pym! Just kidding. We shouldn't be here. James, what if... It's going to be okay, I promise. Okay, there's no one here. Maybe Ultron assumes no one would be dumb enough to break in. Hah! We showed him. We are dumb enough. James, wait! What is all this? Oh, no. James. It's like some kind of trophy room. That means... Come on. Let's go. Tony! We got you, Tony! Please, please tell me you didn't just walk into Ultron's trap. How do you know it's a trap? Maybe we're just that good. I know because I built Ultron. Oh. Well, that sucks. Do you see, Avenger? Rumors of the children's existence already spread among the humans. Superhuman variable cannot be permitted. The children must be destroyed. Hey, that's not fair! James doesn't even have any powers. Scanning Avengers data files. Identity match. James Rogers, son of Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, the most dangerous of all the Avengers. He inspired them, and like Captain America, you, James, will be the first to fall! Not today, robot. Barton. Azari, Pym, run! Go with Hawkeye. Torunn, take Tony. Scavengers, disappear! Go! There is no hope for the Avengers. Find them. Go! Move it, you two! Kinda cutting it close there, gorgeous. Better late than never. I created Ultron to be a force for peace, for law and order. But its programming evolved. It began to believe the only way to truly bring order to the world was to control it. That's when it turned on us. That's why Ultron didn't kill you? Because you're his daddy? My armor was damaged in the attack. Cap told me to get the kids to safety. I couldn't get to you in time, Francis. Hawkeye's name is Francis? Ow! I thought Ultron had already gotten to you. Otherwise, you would have come with the others. I raised you all hopefully as your parents would have wanted. I owed it to them. Ultron was my fault. Why didn't my father help? Thor left the Avengers when his father Odin died. He said Asgard was his responsibility from then on, not Earth. A few months after we crashed, the Vision found us. He survived by staying intangible. He became my eyes and ears in the real world. We kept track of Ultron's capabilities and movements, trying to find a way to defeat him. But I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, so I kept you hidden, and I kept the truth from you. Until the Vision told me you were alive, I thought we were the only ones to survive Ultron's attack. I didn't know your father escaped. You weren't the only ones, Tony. Betty! The Hulk survived too. What's a "hulk"? The Hulk is a monster. That's what my dad said. He used to tell me stories. He said the Hulk was the strongest one there was. What, like a monster monster? With fangs and stuff? Francis is right. the Hulk was a monster, a creature of pure rage. Is the Hulk strong enough to defeat Ultron? He won't help you, James. He's too scared. He's hidden from Ultron all these years too. Where? Where he always goes: the desert. Can you help us get out of the city? Yeah, right. Help the guy who created Ultron, who got my dad killed? What do you think my father would have done, Stark? Clint? He would have punched me in the face, then he would have helped me. Wow. You really knew my dad. We've had it for a couple of years. But the minute you power it up, Ultron will know. He's... He's wired in. I know. But I know how to wire him out. We'll buy you all the time we can. You did a good job with them, Tony. I should have done better. You're being too hard on yourself. Everything okay? Yeah. It's... yeah. It's just... I've never been outside the city. It's really big out here. That's how we felt when we went inside the city. Why did you come back for us at the Citadel, after everything you said? The scavengers look up to me. They rely on me. And it's only a matter of time until Ultron wipes out every single one of them. So if you guys have even the slightest shot at taking down Ultron, I've got to try. Otherwise, what's the point? Besides, anything to impress a girl, right? Girl? Wait. You mean Torunn? - Dude, she's like my sister. - So, she's available? No, she's not. Ohm... - Bruce. - Wha...? Oh, come on! That's the Hulk? The big scary monster? I could beat him up. No no no no no no no! Get out! Get out of here! Please, for your own sakes, you have to get away from me! Nuts, anyone? Bruce, it's me! It's... Get out of here, Stark! Bruce, it's okay. Breathe. Betty? Well, he's sort of scary, I guess. Shut up, Pym. Shh, it's okay. Breathe. Let it go. We don't want you to get angry. What happens when he gets angry? Anger makes the Hulk come out. You can't be here. It's too dangerous. The Hulk is too dangerous. It's okay, Bruce. We just had to get out of the city. Can the Hulk defeat Ultron? James! The Hulk doesn't care about Ultron, boy! He just wants to be left alone. You are all in danger. I have to stay here. I have to keep the Hulk inside. When the Hulk comes out, bad things happen. The Hulk won't help you, and neither will I. So where do you think we'll go now? Tony wants us to hide, but... He's right. We have to run. We have to hide. We can't beat Ultron. Yes, we can. And we have to. We can't hide anymore, Torunn. If we don't stand up to Ultron, who will? If we don't protect people like the scavengers, who will? We have to make a stand. The longer we wait the more powerful Ultron becomes. He'll never stop hunting us. He'll never stop coming after Tony. We have to stop him. We owe it to our parents. We're all that's left of their legacy. The Hulk is the strongest one there is, right? Well, if the Hulk won't go to Ultron, then we'll bring Ultron to the Hulk. Okay, Hawkeye said that Ultron is wired into every one of his machines. If we power up the ship so Ultron can sense it, he'll come running. I think that's the most words you've ever said in a row. Okay, remember when I called Bruce nuts? You got him beat. I know we can do this. We can do it together. No! I can't! She'll be okay. She just needs time. Are you in? I hope you're right about this. That makes two of us. No! James, what have you done? What our parents would have. Now, who wants to go tell the Hulk? You did what?! Bruce, stop! Should we, you know, do something? Dude, it was his plan. Father, please help us. I'm scared, scared for my brothers, for Tony, for Hawkeye. They need me. If you ever cared for me, please help me now. Help me save my family. I'm begging you. Lend me your strength. Thank you, Father. Thank you. The Iron Avengers are tough, but not invincible. Go for exposed joints. Try to surprise them, trip up their programming. Don't get locked down to one opponent. What about Ultron? Ultron is a different story. This plan seemed a lot better when Torunn and the Hulk were involved. Whether you know it or not, you've prepared for this all your lives. Aye, we did! And today we meet our destinies! She means that in a good way, right? Probably better if we don't know. Welcome back. You know I wouldn't miss a fight. Verily. Torunn! Hah! Hi-yah! Here they come! Get behind me! Look out! Yes! Aw, come on! Tony! James, is he okay? - What are we gonna do? - Pym, don't be scared. You can do this. Are you really going to let them just die out there, Bruce? Now what? Just hit him, Pym! Sorry, robot. I'm just too fast. Nice kitty. Huh? Agh! Agh! Robot moths! - James! - Pym! Get to the Hulk! Tony said anger brings him out, so make him angry. What? Knock it off! Angry? How? I don't know. Insult him. Make fun of his pants! Mr. Hulk! What's going on out there? What's happening? Sorry. Ow! Stop! Agh! Get away from me! Pym, run! Incredible! We're doing it! We're gonna win! Hulk smash! Did you think I had forgotten you, monster? Ultron never forgets. You're not the Black Panther! I am! Huh? Ultron, we would have word with thee. Pym! Mr. Hulk, you have to get up. You have to help us, please! Ultron killed our parents! He's killing us! And, and... and you're scared of him. Ultron's just a stupid robot and he can beat you up. And he said you were ugly. He said you were a big wimp and that he was stronger than you! Now ends the Avengers. Hulk is strongest there is! - Uh-oh. - Uh-oh? What do you mean, "uh-oh"? Hulk. Shrinking boy no sting Hulk anymore! Never again, I promise. Hello, Betty. Hello, Hulk. Are you ready? It's not over. It might take a while, but Ultron's systems are designed to repair. As long as there's enough of him, he can always come back. Then we have to take him somewhere he can't come back! Torunn! What are you doing? Making sure my family is safe. Torunn! Rest, my child. Thee have earned it. Father? You have done me proud, Torunn. In facing your mortality, you learned the very same lesson that Odin strove to teach me. You learned what it meant to be human. That is why I left you with the Avengers. Because in all the gods of Asgard, none have the humanity that make a true hero. Come home, Torunn. Come home to Asgard. Home. Oh, Father, I can't believe I'm saying this. My home is with my family on Earth. I know, my daughter. But know that the doors to Asgard are always open to you, and when the time comes, you will be welcomed. Huh? Dad says hi. Solar power cells recharged. As I was saying, the Savage Land is quite lovely. l... Oh my. Have I missed something? Man, it's been a long day. It's not over, short stuff. There's about 10,000 robots in Ultra City that need arrows in their heads. So, are you up for a little avenging? Avengers, assemble!